


Misconceptions

by Immymentaldisorders



Category: my own
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cliffhangers, Happy, Joyful, Major Character Injury, Other, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immymentaldisorders/pseuds/Immymentaldisorders
Summary: Misconceptions,  be careful for things aren't always what they seem.Sorry, in advance for any ruined childhoods. Also, I would like some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.~Thanks, Immymentaldisorders.





	1. Chapter 1

idk, what to do here so... BYE


	2. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you'll see.

There are tons of different types of laughter, not all are good, this kind of laughter is psychopathic. It bounces off the walls, echoing in my mind.  
The room is so dimly lit I can't see anything not that I'd want too, I would probably see some pretty gruesome things like blood dripping from the walls and roof, decapitated corpses lining the floor like trash in my room.  
I can't move around either I'm strapped to this really uncomfortable chair which probably means their a terrible host.   
The door creaks open, the murderer walks in then walks down what I think are stairs, each step they take sends shivers up my spine. They turn on a dim almost broken light which only slightly brightens up the room. As I expected the room was worse then I thought and not quite as bad at the same time. they walk over to the table they set near me with various cliche tools used for torture like knives tasers axes and plenty more. They pick up the knife which shines before it stains your mind and skin, it also further justifies my belief I won't make it out alive without being scarred for life, heck! I might even be scared of butter knives. While I was in my thoughts they had gotten closer. The once quiet room was filled with hysterical laughter. I began thinking what anyone would think in my situation thoughts of pointless wishes fill my mind things like I wish I was home, I wish it didn't have to end like this and, countless others. They begin to drag the knife harshly into my skin the blood pouring out like tears I couldn't cry, my tears had run dry by now so, it was useless to make any signs of pain. Frustrated with my lack of pain they grab they taser and gab it towards my skin, but they stop mid-action. They look towards the door? I assume it's a door at least, it slams open revealing figures with weapons of their own.


End file.
